Zeus, Lord of Goddesses and Demigoddesses
by tempfile
Summary: What if Zeus figured out that he needed more support after the Giant war? And what if he had a unique way of doing it? After all with 3 millennial of experience, what else could a woman ask for? Zeus / harem. Smut. Lemons. PWP
1. Conquest

**Disclaimer: I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians or Heroes of Olympus.**

**Hello Readers, **

**This is a little brainchild of mine. I've read a few stories where Perseus becomes the King of the Gods and then everyone becomes his lover. But why didn't Zeus do this already if it's so easy? Not to mention enjoyable...**

**Anyways this is my take on it. This story is almost 100% smut, and any plot will only serve to further the smut. **

**Feedback and reviews are appreciated. Flames are not. Also, a beta reader would be great, let me know if you're interested!**

**Without further ado, here's the story!**

In Camp Halfblood, it was just another day. Mr. D was losing against Chiron in their daily board game battle, the dryads were teasing the campers, and the Stolls were creating chaos. It was a year after the Giant War, and everything was back to normal. The monster levels were down and the gods were content, if a little bored. However, this was soon to change.

"ARGHH!" Zeus screamed in frustration. "Why aren't I feared anymore?!" He raged in his palace, angry over the aftermath of the Giant War. Since it was his choice to close off Olympus, he was held responsible for the disasters that followed. Now that they were at peace again, the gods and demigods had remembered his mistakes, and he was a laughingstock. He couldn't remember ever having this little control over the other Olympians, with even Hephaestus mocking him.

'I need to get control over the gods and halfbloods, I can't lose my kingship, but how?' he thought. While he considered his options, from imprisoning those disloyal to him, to making everyone swear oaths on the Styx, he didn't notice the Fates fading into his palace.

"If you seek dominance," they said, alerting Zeus of their presence, "then fear is no longer the answer, for those oppressed will rise against you again and again. It is better to be respected than feared, and better still to be loved."

"And how should I become loved? I refuse to cater to the wishes of others; they should follow me without question." Zeus replied. After all, a king rules through power not popularity.

"If you stay your course, you will be overthrown. Not this year or this decade, but it will come to pass. You must make your change now if you are to make one at all."

"And if I change I will rule forever?" The Fates nodded, "Then what must I do to ensure my dominance?"

"If you wish to control the devotion of your subjects, you will need more female support. The most effective way to do this is to bind them to you." The Fates had discovered where Ouranos and Kronos had gone wrong, and had given Zeus his opportunity.

"How do you expect me to bind every goddess and demigoddess to me?"

"That is up to you, but we will grant you any wish to help you in your quest."

Zeus immediately knew how he would gain a new loyal base of support, and he knew what he needed to help him along. "Very well, here is what I wish for…"

* * *

Annabeth blinked in surprise as she vanished from the campsite of the Hunters of Artemis, where she had been visiting Thalia, to the throne room of Olympus. She hadn't been there since the end of the Giant War, where she had been made immortal protector of New York in honour of her mother's role as protector of Athenai. She along with the other Seven had all been given protector positions of past and present strongholds of the gods. However she, Piper and Hazel were the only ones in the United States, with Piper and Hazel guarding Los Angeles (though Piper was there as a chance to see her father).

She snapped out of her memories, and looked around the throne room. To her surprise, Zeus was the only other one in the hall, sitting on his throne in one of his sleek pinstriped suits. "Approach my throne Daughter of Athena." He said. He looked at her with a smug, almost anticipatory smile, and shockingly, she felt her core dampen at the sight of him. She walked towards him, hips swaying unconsciously, her juicy ass jiggling alluringly and long legs displayed in her tight jeans and heels. As got closer, she could feel a damp stop in her lacy panties. Once she was at the foot of his throne, she was the horniest she had ever been. "Lord Zeus, what is happening to me? Why am I here? What-"

"Annabeth," Zeus interrupted, "you are here because you have the privilege of becoming the first of my new sluts. You will serve me whenever I wish, and you will follow my commands no matter what they are." As he spoke, he flared his new aura, his gift from the Fates, and watched as Annabeth's hips jerked in response, craving release.

Annabeth nearly collapsed as she felt a burst of need between her thighs, before registering Zeus' words. "Y-you can't be serious, the other gods won't stand for it, and neither will I-uhhhh!" She retorted, before moaning at the sight of the thick bulge along Zeus' leg. She fought hard against the desire to touch it, feeling her nipples straining against her bra towards Zeus.

Zeus stepped down from his throne, coming even closer to Annabeth, his aura giving her nothing but arousal. "Are you sure you don't want it? You will love it, I guarantee." As he spoke his hands trailed up her voluptuous body to her soft E-cup breasts, cupping then in his hands and trailing his fingers over her hard nipples.

She bucked towards him roughly, pressing herself against his body, rubbing along his crotch. "Pl-please n-no, don't st," She groaned in ecstasy as her orgasm hit. Her knees gave out, and when she looked up, her vision was filled by Zeus tree trunk of a cock, just millimeters from her face 'Di immortales I need him.' She leaned back and looked up at the King of the Gods giving in to the overwhelming pleasure, "My lord, how can your slut serve you?"

"My sluts cannot where anything more than underwear in my presence, undress yourself and you will be rewarded." He promised, watching as Annabeth quickly ripped off her blouse and slipped out of her jeans, revealing her tanned, toned body to her master. He stared at her bountiful cleavage threatening to burst free from her royal blue lingerie. Zeus smiled at the eager look in her eyes, glancing between both his heads. "Now you may claim your reward, unzip my pants."

"Yes my lord, right away." She swiftly had his bottom half naked, before staring in awe at the meat in front of her. Percy had never been this big, and Zeus was still soft! She wrapped on hand around the base, but her hand couldn't come close to encircling it. She started to slowly jerk him with both hands, feeling it swell until she could barely wrap two hands around him. She gaped; it must be a foot long, and nearly half as thick!

As she paused to admire it, she felt Zeus' hand on her head, pushing her towards his pole. She eagerly leaned towards him, tasting the tip as it pushed into her mouth. She drooled at the taste; she could suck his cock all day! She quickly sucked his whole head inside her mouth while pumping the rest of the cock with her hands, drawing a moan from Zeus. She swirled her tongue around his head, licking up the pre-cum spilling from his tip. He tasted like pure nectar!

Annabeth's hand crept along her stomach towards her dripping cunt, she had never craved a cock more in her life, but her fingers would have to do. She rubbed over her lacy panties, which were already soaked through, groaning at the stimulation to her swollen clit. She eagerly used her other hand to cradle the god's tennis ball sized nuts, hoping to coax the hot cum from them into her willing throat.

Zeus frowned at the loss of Annabeth's hands along his huge shaft and the subsequent lower pleasure his slut was giving him. He growled, and placed his hand on the back of his grandchild's head, "Open wide." Annabeth gasped as Zeus forced his dick down her throat; she had never felt this before! She found her lips locked nearly at the base, and she could feel his head poking her stomach. Zeus sighed in content feeling his cock stretching out his bitch's tight throat. He started to fuck her face and she responded eagerly, pumping what part of his shaft she still could.

Annabeth's cunt was flooding from Zeus' cock down her throat, she stopped rubbing herself and used her hand to cup Zeus' balls again; hoping to last until her lord gave her his seed. She swallowed around Zeus' meat, squeezing it deliciously.

Zeus looked down at his first slut, her throat gripping on his cock, while her mouth sloppily sucked him. His heavy balls were slamming into the tops of her breasts, which were covered in saliva from her stuffed mouth. He watched her blonde head pump up and down his shaft, her big tits sawing between his legs, adding to the sensations his slut was feeling. He could feel his end nearing, and fucked Annabeth even harder, forcing another two inches into her throat.

Annabeth felt the change in pace, and stroked Zeus' cock furiously, trying to draw her master's jizz into her mouth. She brought one hand down to her love box, rubbing her clit to her orgasm. Zeus' balls clenched, and she felt her treat empty into her throat. His first shot filled her mouth, some flowing straight to her stomach. She swallowed his thick delicious cum as quickly as she could, trying to get it all. Despite her best efforts, as Zeus' godly cum pumped out of his cock, it spilled onto Annabeth's tits, coating her chest until her bra was no longer visible.

Annabeth's body shook and spasmed as she came messily. Zeus' cum was infused with his aura, and it gave intense pleasure to his slut. As she swallowed hungrily, she unknowingly started the bonding to Zeus that would change her life.

Zeus watched the immortal demigod as she gobbled his cum from her face, scooping the thick cream from her body before eagerly licking it off one hand, using the other to keep stroking the stiff monument to man in front of her. Annabeth's eyes glazed over as she creamed herself again from the potent cum covering her body. She gazed longingly at the cock in front of her, yearning for it to fill her tight pussy like Percy never could. As Annabeth finished cleaning herself, Zeus remembered what the Fates had told him about bonding his sluts to him permanently.

* * *

"Zeus, for your dominance to be established, you must make love to the woman's mouth and her vagina. Once you have done this, she will be yours forever."

"What does that mean; in what ways will she be mine?" Zeus questioned.

"Once you have bound your woman to you, she will be loyal to you for her life, and her bloodline will be indentured to you for eternity. Any sons she has will do your bidding, and her daughters will desire to expand your base of power in every way." They replied as one.

Zeus smiled predatorily at this, thinking of all the ways he could benefit from this; the entire world would bow before him!

* * *

Annabeth unclipped her cum covered bra, giving Zeus a full view of her big tits and diamond hard nipples, enticing him to fuck them. She brought the lacy bra up to her now clean face, inhaling her lord's scent before bringing it down to her dripping panties, getting herself off with godly jizz, moaning and roughly groping herself. Despite her clear arousal, she conflicted about what she was planning on doing. Zeus was content to wait, confident that the slut was essentially his now.

'What about Percy, I love him!' she thought reluctantly to herself, sniffing Zeus' tool as it was draped over her head, 'He's always been good to me.'

'But Zeus gave us godhood, that's worth more than stupid Percy and his tiny penis' Horny Annabeth retaliated. 'Zeus' dick is amazing; we've had half a dozen orgasms without having him in us. Would you pass up getting the full thing from the fucking god of sex?' She licked eagerly at the heavy balls swaying onto her face. 'And if sucking his dick feels this good, imagine him between our legs; that would be pure heaven.' She pushed her panties aside and slipped a finger into her sopping wet cunt, closing her eyes to imagine the possibilities.

Annabeth made the mistake of opening her eyes, trying not to imagine Zeus' surely magical tongue on her swollen clit, to see Zeus buck his hips to encourage her to move, causing his balls to swing against her cheek, giving the final push to send her back into Zeus' arms, and more importantly, onto his dick. She snapped out of her inner debate, taking one ball into her mouth tasting it and warming him up for what was to come. With her other hand she removed her now ruined panties, wincing as the cool air hit the puffy lips of her tight shaven pussy. She gave Zeus' sack one last lick, before lying on her back and pulling her toned legs up to her chest, showing the lord of lightning her dripping wet fanny, eager for him to fuck her into next week. "Please my lord, fuck me, I want it so bad."

Zeus grinned at her words, "What about Jackson, will you go back to him after this?" He leaned over Annabeth's body fingers stroking her legs slowly, creeping along her thighs, electing a throaty moan as she begged for more

"No my lord, I would ne- oh, please more" Zeus's fingers trailed up towards Annabeth's snatch, teasing her into a frenzy. "I'd never touch Percy again; my body is for your desires alone. Besides," she said, her eyes fixed on Zeus' wedding tackle, "he's nothing compared to you… Gods damn it!" she swore as Zeus' calloused hands slid past her core, one cupping her full ass, the other drawing light circles beneath her heaving bust.

"Good answer, now convince me why I should keep going, and give you this privilege"

Annabeth shuddered as Zeus' hand slowly traced around her huge melons, still smooth from the cum bath they had just minutes before. "My lord, with your permission I wish to service you for the rest of time, your desires will be the most important thing in my mind." His wandering hand cupped her breast, squeezing it delightfully, twisting her nipples between his fingers, making Annabeth more desperate than ever. "Please my lord, fuck me, stretch me out, and let me please you in every way possible. Make me your bitch!" Zeus placed the thick head of his cock over the lips of his slut's needy cunt sawing it back and forth slowly, making both of them groan in lust.

"As you wish my lady" he said mockingly. He brought his hand out from Annabeth's luscious ass making her whimper, before flicking her sensitive nub lightly, throwing her over the edge. As Annabeth's mouth opened in a soundless scream, her hips bucking again, desperately hoping for penetration, Zeus roughly gripped her full ass and slammed his pole into the immortal demigod's soaking tunnel. Annabeth screamed in shock as the intruder stretched her more than anything before, even the foot long dildo she had stolen from the Hunters of Artemis. Tears of joy sprung from her eyes, word couldn't describe her fulfillment in that moment.

Zeus waited patiently until the tight cunt gripping his cock stopped convulsing, and Annabeth's hands reached down to his hips "Fuck me now." She deadpanned, before yanking his hips flush against hers, getting the last few inches of manhood inside her and forcing the tip straight past her cervix and into her fertile womb. She could feel the pulsing veins of his dick rubbing roughly with her tight squeezing walls. As he started to move inside her, he placed his hands on her ankles and pushed her right against her shoulders, giving him full access to the hot slick cunt beneath him. He sawed slowly half in and out, building up the tension he could taste from Annabeth. He knew she needed a good fucking, but wanted to make her work for it. "Please my lord, I need it so bad, pound my slutty pussy, it's all yours" She begged, her hips rocking with his dick, while trying to free her legs to she could wrap them around his strong body and pull her dream cock into her. She desperately tried to please Zeus, knowing he was in charge now. She clenched her cunt around him, trying to hold him deeper inside her. She played with her tits, mashing them together, and sucking them herself, trying to get a reaction out of him. In desperation and lust, she took a hand to play with her clit, while the other gathered her cum leaking from her filled pussy, and sensually licked it from her hand, before reaching down again to play with the great heavy balls resting on her rose bud. She lifted her ass up, sinking slightly farther into bliss as Zeus slid deeper, and his balls settled between her fleshy cheeks, stimulating her rear even more. She whimpered in desire, quietly begging for her lord to go harder, deeper, faster, anything.

Zeus had always had a good gut feeling with sex, knowing when to change the pace, with millennia of experience; he'd thought he knew it all. But with the powers the Fates had given him, he had a literal sixth sense about women now, and he knew now that Annabeth was at her breaking point, she needed him more than she needed anything in that moment, and if he fucked her right, she would never want anything but him and to please him, regardless of any binding she would have to him, she would be his. He had watched her attempts to draw him in, waiting for her lust to boil over, like it was now.

Zeus' hands reached to cup Annabeth's fun bags, his hands not even close to covering them. He grazed his thumbs over her erect nipples, her back arching to find more pleasure. Then at once, he released a light spark of lightning, straight into her soft orbs. At the same he slammed ruthlessly into Annabeth's eager cunt, grazing the back of her womb. He pulled to the tip and hammered back into her, molding the tight tunnel to his liking. Annabeth's eyes rolled back into her head, another wave of pleasure rolling out from her brutalized pussy. She felt Zeus' thick manhood rubbing against her G-spot, giving shocks of pure bliss, Percy had never been able to do this; she hadn't ever had her G-spot hit in sex, let alone her womb!

Zeus pulled his slut's ass up more, giving him a new angle of penetration with smaller quicker strokes, his cock now slamming straight along her G-spot and pounding right against her cervix. Annabeth head snapped up, grey eyes staring directly into his lightning blue ones, "I love you, sweet fuck, I love you!" she screamed before her body shook violently before cumming, her juices squirting out of cunt, covering the Olympian throne room in her cum. A jet blasted out, hitting Zeus' cum filled balls. He responded, pre-cum leaking out, more than a normal man would cum normally. Annabeth felt Zeus' sign of arousal going right up against her cervix, making her cum harder.

Zeus paused, letting Annabeth ride out her first female ejaculation. He lifted her trembling body and carried her over to an Olympian throne, Athena's. He lay her torso on the throne, her tits pressed roughly against her face, goose bumps rising from the cool marble of her mother's throne. Zeus mercilessly shoved his cock back into the halfblood's still sensitive cunt, her mind overwhelmed with the pleasure.

"WHO DARES CLAIM THE SEAT OF ATHE-"The goddess of wisdom was rendered speechless by what she saw in her daughter's mind. She had resigned herself to becoming the mother in law of the sea spawn, so when she saw a whirlwind of pleasure in Annabeth's mind, all centered around Zeus, King of the Gods and her father. Her rage calmed for now, she sent an observer, a snowy owl called Hedwig. She possessed the owl as her symbol, and watched in shock, and though she would never admit it-arousal- at what she saw.

"Take my godly dick you whore!" Zeus grunted at the sweaty girl beneath him, plowing her with his cock as his heavy balls slammed into her sensitive snatch, sending bolts of pleasure through her clit. While taking her from behind, he penetrated deep into her, his cockhead pushing roughly against the back of her womb, threatening to break her overworked pussy.

"Gods above, you're so deep inside me! Don't stop my lord, don't ever stop fucking your pet!" the once proud girl screamed eagerly to the surprise of her mother. Annabeth had always been independent and prudish honestly. Seeing her like this made her wonder what Zeus was capable of, having her favourite daughter being plowed like a common whore. Annabeth's head was slumped onto her mother's throne, drool pooling on the priceless marble, a nearly comatose expression of ecstasy plastered on her face as she lived through a continuous orgasm from this god of fuck who was mounting her like the bitch she was to him.

Zeus could feel his orgasm building, and he had noticed Athena's spy in the throne room for the past half hour. He decided to give his brain child a show. He concentrated briefly, sending a shock of electricity along his cock, making Annabeth feel something completely new, and completely ecstasy inducing. She moaned loudly, blacking out for a moment as even her newly immortal mind was overwhelmed by euphoric pleasure.

She awoke to Zeus' final thrusts, powerful and brutal. He slammed his cock all the way into Annabeth's womb, before roaring and blasting his thick baby batter into her eager and fertile womb. Annabeth felt her master's seed filling, and then bloating her womb, until a bulge was visible on her toned stomach. Her willing cunt was filled to the brim, and when Zeus pulled his massive dick completely out of her for the first time in an hour and a half, he slapped his cock between Annabeth's full ass cheeks, continuing to blast his load over her back and into her platinum blonde hair. With a final roar, his aura infused seed blasted over Annabeth's back, straight onto Athena's throne, her symbol of power. He looked down at the girl beneath him, her binding complete. Now all her children would be loyal to him forever.

As Zeus lifted the girl then vanished all his cum on her body into a jar labeled 'Breakfast', he failed to notice his seed being absorbed by Athena's throne, glowing briefly in blue, the colour of lust. Zeus teleported to his palace, placing Annabeth in his bed before passing out next to her. Zeus wasn't awake to see Thalia enter the palace, getting access as a child of Zeus. She walked into his room, finding her father, and to her surprise, her naked best friend, who looked more satisfied than she had though possible. She took a long glance at Zeus' soft cock, mistaking it for hard, before shaking herself out of her stupor, and running out.

But she would be back.


	2. Titanesses and Godesses

**Disclaimer: See Chapter 1**

**Hello again **

**Here's another chapter for all of you readers. If you guys want to see a specific character, PM me, or review with your suggestion/**

**WARNING this chapter hints at incest near the end(though if the gods don't have DNA I don't know if it counts). You have been warned. Now enjoy Zeus' conquests!**

Annabeth slept like she had just run a marathon, a triathlon, and fought a horde of monsters. She dreamed about Zeus, her lord and master, about his cock in her tiny cunt, down her willingly throat, and strangely about her lord with her mother, the virgin goddess of wisdom, and countless other sluts to share him with. Instead of any jealousy to these beautiful women she saw being plowed by him; she was turned on, feeding off the wishes of her master, her body readying itself to suit his desires. She started to masturbate furiously at the erotic sight of her own mother being split open by the massive sausage between her thighs, an expression of pure joy plastered onto her face. Annabeth felt something graze her wet slit, and looked down to see her best friend Thalia, about to dive into the cunt in front of her.

Annabeth awoke suddenly, yanked out of her _very _wet dream unsatisfied and very hopeful for Zeus to expand his harem quickly so that she would get a chance to fuck her mom, her best friend and countless other fellow sluts.

She looked around and found she was in Zeus' bedroom. She could feel an amazing ache from her snatch, sore from its pounding the day before. The thick cum dried between her thighs gave off an intoxicating smell, and she scooped some up into her mouth, savoring the taste again. Annabeth could feel the aura infused jizz making her horny as Hades. She rolled over to her side and saw her master unconscious beside her, his flawless cock draped over his stomach, enticing her to suck it.

She bit her lip, one hand reaching over to pump Zeus' cock to hardness, the other slowly rubbing her sensitive clit, warming her up for her lord. She felt the thick cock in her hand swell and harden from her handjob, and watched in awe as the cockhead reached past Zeus' ribcage, reminding her what her cunt would feel soon.

She groaned as Zeus' cock rose straight up, waiting for attention. She crawled between his legs, hands trailing along his thighs before gripping the base of his cock with both hands, fingers not touching. She knelt in front of the giant dick so that her mouth was level with the tip. Annabeth shivered in desire before sinking her mouth onto the spear of manhood. She started to bob frantically on Zeus' cock, using her hands to stroke the bottom half of his dick while her mouth. Annabeth took one hand of the throbbing cock to quickly finger herself to her orgasm. She screamed around the cock in her throat, trying to awaken the god she was blowing so eagerly.

* * *

Zeus hadn't slept more than 4 hours a night in millennia, so he had diverted some of his essence to other tasks. As his slut was passed out beside him, he had chosen to visit some of the captive Titans. He appeared out of a strike of lightning on Ogygia, the island of the Titaness Calypso.

As he approached her small home, she strode out into the sunlight, her soft golden skin exposed in her revealing two-piece bikini. Zeus took in her body as she walked towards him, her hips swaying, her small C-cup breasts bouncing slightly, trying to bust out of her tight white top. His eyes trailed from her face, a small smile on her face, to her small hips. And between those thighs, he saw an enticing thong bottom, a small wet spot visible over her core.

"Lord Zeus, to what do I owe the honour?" Calypso was surprised; Zeus had never visited her before, preferring to send his pawns to watch over her. She had to admit, the millennia had been good to him. Zeus was dressed in only swim trunks, and despite herself, she was strongly aroused at the sight of him. As she walked towards him, she felt his eyes roving her body. His aura became stronger, and she shivered in desire; it had been almost 400 years since her last time, and she knew Zeus was amazing after talking with Circe long ago.

"Calypso, I decided you deserve a reward for your reputation. You will be released from your captivity under my supervision." Zeus flared his aura and saw her perky nipples come to attention for him.

The Titaness bit her lip, stepping closer to the god, her finger playfully circling her firm tits, running over her painfully hard nipples, drawing a soft moan from her. She placed her other hand lightly onto Zeus' muscular thigh, "Thank you my lord, I hope I can repay your kindness in time." She looked into his eyes and winked, her hand running from her cleavage to her soaking wet snatch, sliding one finger inside herself, before bringing it to eye level and sucking her own juices off.

Zeus' cock stiffened as the slutty immortal in front of him showed him how much she wanted him. "I'm sure we can arrange something dear Calypso." As he spoke, he placed one hand on her head, pushing her towards his hardening shaft, the other hand sending electric shocks towards her engorged clit, driving her over the edge.

Calypso, groaned, her hips bucking rapidly as her first orgasm crashed over her. Her knees gave out suddenly, and she used Zeus' legs to steady herself. With slightly glazed eyes, she looked down to find a mostly soft cock drapped over her left shoulder, and big, heavy balls resting on her high firm tits. Licking her lips, she slapped the huge dick against her face, making sure to keep her grip, before swinging it back against her right cheek. "Do you like me using your big cock like this lord Zeus? Do I have your permission to suck your amazing cock?" She inhaled Zeus' aura filled musk deeply, giving her a burning desire to satisfy him.

Before he could answer, Zeus felt his original form calling for his full attention. Sighing, he quickly gave Calypso a taste of what lay in store, stuffing the head of his cock into her hot mouth, his hands reaching down to spin her around, her pussy lips now right in front of his face. His tongue reached out, electricity sparking over it, before plunging into her dripping cunt.

Calypso cried out in ecstasy around the pole of meat in her mouth as the strongest orgasm she'd ever had hit. Her bodied went limp in Zeus' arms, his cock sliding deeper into her airway, adding to her submissive pleasure. The last thoughts that went through her head before she blacked out were 'He's so much better than my sisters, I could do this forever!'

* * *

Zeus awoke to find his blonde whore bobbing her head up and down, nearly taking the entire monstrous shaft. Sensing her master waking up, Annabeth slide all the way to the tip of the precious cock, before looking straight at Zeus and going all the way to the base of his pole, her eyes crossing slightly as she tasted his amazing dick. Zeus felt her swallow rapidly around her cock, desperately hoping for some of him delicious jizz to enter her mouth.

Annabeth could feel herself losing air, even gods can pass out. She could also feel the beautiful tool in her throat throbbing quickly, signaling Zeus' release. With even more enthusiasm , she pistoned the dick in and out of her throat as she rubbed her soft tits against the cum filled balls now encased in her bountiful titflesh. She pulled the whole cock out of her mouth, yelling "Please master Zeus, give me your hot cum, I want to feel it in my throat, taste it in my mouth all day, have you cover my big tits in your amazing seed. Please my lord, give this dirty slut your cum!"

As Annabeth's nose brushed the base of his cock again, Zeus blew straight into his slut's eager stomach. She held the pulsing cock in her mouth until it was filled with thick cum. She took the spraying dick and pointed it straight at her tits, covering her erect nipples in hot cum. Then she got a thick coating for her face and hair. As Zeus finished on the girl, she looked like a snowman; her hair turned white, her eyes held closed from the facial she had gotten, and her incredibly perky tits _sagged _under his spunk.

Annabeth moaned in joy as she scooped the cum from her body into her mouth, placing some in her cunt as well. She made sure to keep Zeus entertained as well, having crawled up to straddle the manliness that was between Zeus' legs, grinding her soaked little pussy against him, hoping to be stretched out by him again. She groaned longingly "Lord Zeus, take me, us me as you wish. Fuck my slutty cunt master." She ground her hips impatiently against his cock, trying to tempt him into taking her.

Zeus lifted his hands to cup Annabeth's big ass cheeks, mauling them roughly, building the immortal's burning lust. She finished cleaning herself of Zeus' godly cum, moaning in satisfaction as she swallow the thick seed into her stomach. She looked down at Zeus, his cocky smirk and his sculpted body. She watched his cock slide against her sensitive core as Zeus pulled her back and forth, coating his shaft in her juices. Annabeth dropped onto Zeus' chest, rubbing her big tits against his chest, moaning as her nipples squished erotically on his torso.

Zeus gripped his hands tightly onto Annabeth's bountiful ass and lifted her up. He flicked his cock straight up until his thick tip was directly beneath the slut's dripping wet pussy. He released his hold on her ass and speared her onto his massive dick. Annabeth arched her back as she was filled suddenly, her mouth opened in a scream of ecstasy. Sitting straight up, she felt the last of Zeus' spear slide inside of her, pushing right into her womb.

Annabeth placed her hands on Zeus' chest and started to fuck herself on the big shaft inside of her. She felt her tight cunt clenching around him as she came again, her body wracked with pleasure. Zeus saw her distraction, and continued to relentlessly pound her, his hands on her ass again as leverage to piston her horny little pussy. Annabeth was delirious as she kept on cumming, Zeus' cock was too much for her. She collapsed to the side, her mind overwhelmed with pleasure.

Zeus frowned as his fuck puppet slipped off his cock, her body at its max. He watched with pride as she squirted all over the bed, Annabeth hitting her peak, and blacking out. Zeus looked at her unconscious form, her face pressed into the bed, and her ass pointing straight into the air, begging him to take it.

Annabeth blinked, coming back after her orgasm. She smiled in satisfaction, lifting her head off of the bed, unknowingly putting her ass on display for Zeus. She looked back and saw the big dicked god staring at her luscious ass. "Do you like what you see my lord?"

Zeus pulled his eyes away from his slut's juicy ass, seeing Annabeth smiling at him, her lust written all over her face. Looking her dead in the eyes, he smirked, and then smacked her ass with his hand, making it ripple sensually. "Why don't you give me a little show, show me why you're the best slut in Olympus."

Annabeth loved the challenge, and the chance to show herself off to her master. She had never done anything like this for Percy, he hadn't earned it. But for Zeus, nothing was good enough. She would never be able to repay the sheer pleasure he had given her. Eagerly, she gyrated her hips slowly, her ass cheeks swaying back and forth for Zeus, showing off her body and loving how slutty she was being for him.

As Annabeth put on a show for Zeus, he was slowly stroking his shaft, loving the way her ass moved roughly as she picked up speed. Before long, Annabeth was dry humping the air, her arousal dripping from her pussy, begging for penetration. Zeus positioned himself behind her, and placed his huge shaft between Annabeth's plump cheeks.

Annabeth groaned as Zeus started to fuck her ass cheeks, the awesome friction turning her on even more. Zeus' big balls slapped into her cock hungry cunt and Annabeth screamed, her arms giving out as she came again, her cheeks clenched around Zeus' shaft.

Zeus pulled his cock from between her cheeks, and slammed his cock into her willing snatch all at once. Annabeth gasped as she was filled, keeping her cumming even longer. After several quick, long thrusts into his slut's cunt, Zeus pulled out again and paused for a moment.

Annabeth barely noticed the loss of Zeus' cock, still cumming powerfully, her mind elsewhere. With his whore distracted, Zeus lined up his cockhead with Annabeth's virgin rosebud. His cock was already lubricated from being buried in her dripping core, so he shoved himself right inside her ass.

Feeling Zeus' thick tip stretching out her ass, Annabeth moaned in pure lust. She had never had anal sex before, she never thought of herself as that kind of girl-at least not for Percy- but she didn't just want anal from Zeus, now that it started, she needed to feel his huge dick deep in her bowels.

Rocking her hips slowly, she tried to relax and help Zeus fuck her ass. With his slut's eager actions, Zeus quickly fit half his cock into her insanely tight butt. As he sawed his cock back and forth, reshaping her ass as he went, Annabeth had three fingers in her needy cunt, and one stroking as much of Zeus' shaft as she could.

Zeus felt himself starting to bottom out in Annabeth's ass, with still a third of his cock out of her bowels. With a primal roar, he slammed his dick ass the way into the slut's butt, nearly breaking her in the process. Annabeth had twin waves of pain and pleasure, feeling Zeus completely inside of her ass. As Zeus tried to fuck his cock into Annabeth's stomach, Annabeth had another massive orgasm building as the pain started to fade, the pleasure intensifying.

Zeus felt Annabeth's ass start to squeeze him tighter, trying to get him to blow inside her before she passed out again. Her virgin butt was too much for him though, he hammered harder and faster against her, launching Annabeth into another mind blowing orgasm, then, with a brutal thrust, bottomed out and painted her bowels with his spunk.

As he emptied himself inside her, Zeus pulled his softening cock out of the demigoddess's ass, and sprayed the last of his load all over her back. Annabeth felt Zeus finish inside of her, then all over her back as the last of her energy gave out. Just as she lost consciousness, she murmured "Gods you're good." Before she blacked out from the pleasure.

Zeus looked proudly at the worn out girl beneath him, having fucked her nearly to death over the past 24 hours. Despite his powerful orgasms recently, Zeus was still ready to go. With Annabeth off the table, he decided to distract himself with his other godly duties. With the snap of his fingers, he was dressed again. Before he left, Zeus couldn't resist on last spank of Annabeth's luscious ass. Moments later, the sole occupant of Zeus' bed was a blonde bimbo leaking cum from her holes, and a red hand print on her ass.

Zeus reappeared in the throne room, preparing to monitor his domains through his seat of power. Alone in the throne room, Zeus scoffed, thinking to himself; _'Am I the only one who actually checks their domains?' _As he lost himself in thoughts of his superiority, he failed for the second time to notice an innocuous owl in the corner of the hall, or it's sudden departure from the hall.

* * *

Athena viewed the memory of her owl again, watching Zeus' crotch specifically. She couldn't tell if he was hard, but his cock was nearly the length of her arm! After last night, accidentally absorbing some of her father's cum, she had been oddly aroused. As a virgin goddess, Athena had never had physical sex, but she knew nearly everything there was to know. Not to mention the mental fucks she used to create her children. But now, she felt something she had never felt before, lust for her own father.

Logically, she knew that there had to be something magical or unique about Zeus' seed and the goddess of wisdom part of her wanted to investigate. On the other hand, she had been horny for nearly a whole day now, and she needed release.

Hoping that Zeus could cure her, considering how good a fuck he had given her daughter, she prepared to seduce her own father. Her mind drifted to her witness of Annabeth's wanton behavior last night. She had watched in shock as Annabeth fucked as sucked her grandfather right in the throne room. Athena didn't know why, but seeing her own daughter, a near carbon copy of herself, getting fuck into the next millennia by Zeus made her want to share in the ecstasy Zeus had given. Absently dressing herself in a _strategically cut _toga, she imagined sharing her father with her well-endowed whore of a daughter. Athena felt her virgin pussy dampen for the first time in her life, before steeling herself for what see was about to do, then teleporting to her father.


	3. Goddess of Wisdom

In Zeus' palace, Annabeth came to after having her anal virginity taken just hours before. She rolled over to the side of the king bed, Zeus' jizz still coming out of both her holes. She touched her hand to her sensitive rear, scooping the cum out of her ass. She rubbed it into her jiggling tits, paying special attention to her pointy nipples. She stood up, her legs wobbly from orgasm, and made her way to the kitchen.

Walking naked through Zeus' palace, Annabeth couldn't care less, after Zeus' binding of her, she had no shame anymore, her inhibitions were basically gone, and all she needed was Zeus' cock, or any girl he desired. She walked to the kitchen, ass swaying as she reflexively acted sluttily now. In the kitchen, she found a note from her master, 'Slut, you are to be waiting for me tonight on the balcony. Your attire will be waiting for you. Until then, I require nothing of you. Lord Zeus.'

Annabeth finished her meal, her desire building again as she felt Zeus' horniness over the slut bond. She walked towards the bedroom, until her knees gave out beneath her. If someone were to walk into Zeus' palace, they would find the chaste Architect of Olympus fingering herself frantically, moaning uncontrollably. Whoever Zeus was fucking, Annabeth wanted in if she made her master feel this good! She was on her knees, her ass pointed straight up and her face and chest crushed against the ground as she had one hand in her pussy, the other teasing her ass.

She flicked her painfully hard clit rapidly, her holes clenching and unclenching around her fingers as she came powerfully. With a scream, she collapsed back onto the floor, drenched in sweat, her cum drenching the ground.

With the overwhelming pleasure that Zeus' had accidentally given her abated, Annabeth walked drunkenly towards the bedroom. To her surprise, her cum soiled clothes from the throne room were gone. In their place was something Annabeth never would've worn before. Now she was eager to show the world why Zeus had taken her as his whore.

Annabeth slipped into her new clothes, a dark red g-string which only served to rub against her overstimulated cunt, covered barely by a pair of short denim shorts framing her plump ass. She turned around, bending over to admire her ass in the mirror. 'Who wouldn't want this ass?' she thought, absently rubbing her thighs together, 'Now it belongs to master and his big cock.' She bit her lip, trying to calm herself down and finish dressing.

Grabbing her new bra, Annabeth discovered it was far too small, a meager C-cup for her massive E-cup tits. Not even hesitating, she accepted Zeus' decision and squeezed her rebellious boobs into the bra that matched her bottoms. With her bra pushing her tits up like the push up bras she'd had before her flat chest grew out over past few years, Annabeth took the white crop top from the bed. Slipping in on, she noticed there were only two buttons, leaving her entire stomach exposed while showing of a generous amount of cleavage. To finish it off, Annabeth was happy to see her sneakers from Camp Half-Blood, which she pulled on quickly.

In her new outfit, Annabeth glanced to the mirror again. She grinned appreciatively at what she saw. Her legs looked like they went on forever, until they met her shorts just centimeters from her snatch. With a quick turn, she saw her luscious cheeks peeking out along with her underwear which was riding up enticingly. Watching her front again, her eyes trailed from her waistband along her toned, tanned stomach to reach her pride and joy. The formerly modest daughter of Athena was excited to show off her enormous boobs which were squashed against her chest, giving her the slightest friction on her breasts when she walked.

Approving of her dress, Annabeth strode into the washroom, turning on the shower. Needing someone to talk to, she decided to use the new 'Iris Transport' system. She grabbed a golden drachma off Zeus' sink and threw in into the shower's mist. "O Iris, goddess of the Rainbow, please accept my offering. Send me to Thalia Grace, Lieutenant of Artemis" Instead of an image of the recipient appearing; a hole opened in the mist, showing a clearing in the woods filled with silver tents. Seeing the hunters roaming about, Annabeth stepped out of Olympus and towards Thalia.

* * *

Zeus smiled as his daughter tried to take his pole all the way into her mouth, gagging around it pathetically. The goddess of wisdom applied her entire attention to getting Zeus' amazing dick deep into her throat. From her position kneeling beneath her father's throne, she pulled Zeus' cock down, while tilting her head to align her throat. She pulled off of Zeus' manhood and then took only the tip, her tongue bathing his cockhead in her saliva. Then, the virgin goddess sucked an entire foot of thick dick into her newly stretched out throat. She moaned passionately around his shaft, before submitting as Zeus began to fuck her mouth.

As a cock forced its way into her stomach, pushing Athena over the edge for the first time in her life, she couldn't help but think, as her world exploded in pleasure, 'Why did it take me 3000 years to find this dick?' As Zeus kept mercilessly fucking her mouth like the whore she was, Athena blacked out from sheer orgasmic bliss. Zeus had fucked a goddess unconscious for the first time in history.

Pulling his cock out of his daughter's throat, Zeus plastered his cum all over his slut, the once proud Athena covered in jizz from head to ass. Athena's body was still spasming powerfully, her orgasm unending, so Zeus waited, and remembered what had just happened.

* * *

Flashback

Sitting on his throne, Zeus was concentrating on the sky, trying to release the last of his arousal by shooting lightning throughout the American Midwest. As absorbed as he was, he didn't notice as Athena appeared in the throne room dressed to impress.

Wearing a traditional toga, shoulder bare, Athena had made some adjustments before visiting Zeus. Trimmed up above the knee, showing miles of leg, the toga left almost nothing to the imagination, draping over a huge, perky ass, a noticeable gap between her leg and the toga as a result. She had cut the toga along the sides, displaying the sides of her torso, her breasts on display to the world. Complete with a deep V, Athena was the epitome of sexy with her plump ass, long legs, and melon sized tits EE-cup rack.

Zeus looked up to find his daughter standing in front of him, legs crossed over each other, and her hands clasped in front of her, pushing her boobs together enticingly. Zeus couldn't believe it, the Fates had given him enough power to seduce a goddess! And a virgin one at that! Experimentally, Zeus released his aura slightly, watching Athena's reaction keenly.

With her father watching her in silence, Athena was getting nervous. She had come here to have her brains fucked out by her daddy's horse cock, but now she was losing her nerve. As she was about to turn around, she felt something wash over her, and suddenly, her cunt was on fire. She barely managed to control her body, biting her lip to suppress her moan, while involuntarily rubbing herself lightly with her hand.

Surprised at Athena's willpower, Zeus completely unleashed his aura for the first time, leaning forward to watch the show.

The goddess of wisdom was flushed with embarrassment and arousal; she had never felt like this before. Then suddenly, the same something hit her again, but infinitely stronger. Her eyes crossed as she came, her knees buckling, causing her to fall onto her back. Her pelvis arched up, her hands playing with her pussy desperately, trying to satisfy herself. But as she kept on cumming, she was only becoming more and more horny. With her clit to sensitive to touch, and her nipples visible through the thick cotton of her toga, Athena had a sudden urge for Zeus' cock. She struggled to her knees, only to find Zeus ready and waiting, pants off, and dick out.

Athena didn't hesitate to grab the manhood in front of her. With both hands, she lifted his dick level to her mouth, before licking from base to tip, taking in the aphrodisiac flavor of Zeus' shaft. Zeus smirked as his virgin daughter worshiped his cock. "Do you want daddy to give you his cock? Will you give up your vow Athena?"

Athena tore her eyes from the meat in front of her, looking up at Zeus, eyes filled with lust, love, and sincerity. "Daddy, all I want is your cock. Yours is the only one that will ever fuck this tight pussy. Please, let me warm you up, let you feel a fraction of the pleasure this horse dick will give me." She pleaded, her hands pumping up and down the giant dick just inches from her willing mouth.

Zeus placed his hand on the back of his daughter's head. "You will be mine forever Athena, you will be my slut for the rest of time, and my desires will be your only purpose. Will you take your place as my whore?" he asked.

Staring at Zeus, she screamed "YES, yes Daddy, my body is yours, I will do whatever you command, just give me this cock and I will be yours forever! Fuck me like you fucked Annabeth! Take my virginity!" Zeus didn't waste a moment, slamming his cock down his newest slut's untouched throat.

Athena was a quick study, taking first Zeus' cockhead, then more and more of his shaft into her throat. As she fucked herself on his cock, choking herself as his dick went deeper and deeper, her eyes glazed over in pure pleasure. Lubed up in saliva, Zeus' dick was stretching out his daughter's throat, spit and precum splattering her chest, making her tight toga see through to Zeus' delight. While she eagerly slammed back and forth on Zeus' dick, her tits bounced up and down, trying to bust free from the toga. As Athena worked his dick further into his through with unrestrained desire, Zeus couldn't help but think, 'I wonder if all the Olympian ladies are this slutty, I guess I'll find out'.

Flashback End

* * *

Seeing Athena returning to reality, Zeus decided that the throne room wasn't the best spot to fuck her. Instead, he grabbed the still half-conscious goddess, and teleported a cave in Camp Half-Blood. Unbeknownst to him, this cave was now the home of the Oracle of Delphi, Race Elizabeth Dare.

* * *

Rachel was minding her own business, painting another picture, this one apparently prophetic. As she finished, she was shocked at what she had painted. It was an image of the Olympian throne room, however, instead of the 12 Olympians, there were naked woman pleasuring each other, and a silver eyed woman bouncing on an incredibly large cock while a red head sucked on the balls, the silver eyed woman's cum spraying the red head.

Before she could think any more on this, Rachel was shocked as the cock from the painting appeared in front of her, attached to Zeus himself, butt naked. However before she could do anything, she found herself gone from her cave.

Zeus immediately noticed his observer, and, considerately as always, teleported her into the center of New York City, far enough away for him to finish his business. Turning to the Oracle's queen size bed, he unceremoniously dropped Athena on the bed, waking her up on impact.

Athena jerked awake, mind still clouded by pleasure. She looked down and saw a coating of Zeus' seed all over her body. Not noticing her lover beside her, she pushed her sizable tits up to her face before licking them clean, ingesting Zeus' cum into her mouth, and fulfilling the first half of her binding.

Zeus felt his cock harden again as he watched his daughter gobble up his seed like a starving woman. Knowing that Athena would be less open about losing her virginity than Annabeth, he waited while she finished her meal, slowly increasing the effect of his aura again to whet her appetite for him once more.

As Athena finished eating Zeus' tasty cum, she didn't feel satisfied, she wanted more. Finally noticing Zeus, she turned around and sat on the edge of the bed, her hands gripping his shaft while she licked at his big cum filled balls. "Will you give your good girl another meal daddy?" she asked in a child-like tone. "I want to feel your big dick fill my throat, and eat your thick tasty jizz."

Zeus gently took his cock from Athena's grasp, "Athena, dear, why don't you let daddy repay the favour, would you like that?"

Her eyes went wide, legs spreading subconsciously in preparation for Zeus going down on her. "Lord Zeus, please, show me why you are King of the Gods," her roleplaying gone in her surprise, "Eat my virgin cunt and drink down my cum Zeus!"

"You asked for it, let me see that tight pussy babe." Zeus knelt as Athena spread her legs wide, exposing her sopping wet snatch to Zeus. Leaning in close, Zeus inhaled, getting a good whiff of her juices, before blowing onto her engorged clit. He quickly pulled back as Athena's hips bucked up, craving his touch. He straightened up, pushing Athena back onto the bed, his hands tracing her sides.

Athena quivered underneath Zeus' touches, needing more stimulation. She felt his tortuously light caresses, fingers grazing her stiff nipples, ghosting against her flesh. As Zeus flicked his thumbs on both her nipples, she cried out "More Zeus, shove your fingers into my dripping cunt, just let me cum!"

Zeus brought one hand down between Athena's thighs, tracing her moist snatch, lightly stroking her swollen lips with the pads of his fingers. Under the constant attention without penetration, Athena was going mad. Combined with Zeus' sexual aura, she was losing her mind and her inhibitions.

Lifting her hips eagerly, and spreading her legs wide for Zeus, Athena pleaded for release, "Ju-just do s-something, anything, G-gods damn it! Agh! " She screamed as Zeus finally shoved his finger inside her, sliding right into her eager hole. Sighing in pleasure, Athena shuddered once, twice, three times before her entire body went limp around Zeus' finger, her pussy trying to hold it inside her as she experienced the best release she'd ever had.

Coming down from her orgasmic bliss, Athena came to a resolution; there was nothing that would stand between her, and the cock that was now dangling over her sensitive cunt. In that moment, Athena decided to give her virginity to her father, King Zeus.

Recovering quickly from her powerful orgasm, Athena surprised Zeus, flipping the tables. In an instant, Zeus was laying on the Oracle's bed, his cock stiff and eager, while the Goddess of Wisdom stood over the edge of the bed, her fuckable tits heaving with her breaths, her cunt literally dripping in arousal.

Zeus decided to let Athena take charge; after all it was her virginity on the line. He propped his dick up for her, ready to plow into those tight folds of hers.

Athena hovered over Zeus' manhood, her juices flowing onto the thick purple cockhead between her legs. Grey eyes filled with lust met electric blue eyes for a brief second. Then, Athena dropped down, her tight cunt split for the first time by the biggest dick on Olympus. As she worked the first few inches inside herself, Athena moaned in pain and pleasure before she felt Zeus hit her ancient hymen.

With his dick in the tightest hole he'd ever had, Zeus paused, looking at his daughter above him, her face torn between discomfort and love. He gripped her hips, stopping her. "Are you ready for this?" He asked concern on his face.

If Athena had had any doubts about letting her father fuck her snatch, they were erased in that moment. All hesitation gone, Athena dropped herself onto Zeus' dick, taking nearly half of him into her. She gasped, not in pain, but in pleasure as she came around her first cock.

Zeus, using his aura to his advantage, dulled the pain of penetration, letting Athena feel all the joys of sex her first time. Feeling her tight cunt squeezing even harder, his hips bucked upwards, pushing his fat cock further into her.

Athena rallied quickly from her orgasm, feeling Zeus pumping back and forth, working more and more of his cock into her slick hole. She looked down at her stretched pussy, her juices gushing out and covering Zeus, showing him how much she loved the fucking he was giving her. She placed her hands behind her for support, showing off her body for her father, before she slowly bounced on his cock, trying to stuff more and more dick into herself. "Take my dick your little slut, you know you want to feel it deeper. Do you want me to stuff your womb with my cock?" Zeus asked, working himself further into her.

Her cunt was slowly expanding to welcome the intruder, Athena fucking herself wildly on Zeus' dick now. "Oh Gods, fuck me just like that, give it to me harder. I want that dick right in my womb. Do whatever you want, just fuck your little girl!" She had managed to get 2/3 s of his dick inside her when she felt him brush her cervix. She saw a flash of white, her brilliant mind going blank as she exploded around Zeus, her love juices soaking into the bed beneath her.

Zeus ruthlessly kept fucking her, giving no respite. As he slowly worked the last inches of dick into Athena, she didn't stop cumming for him, her pussy clenching around him as she screamed bloody hell. "DON'T STOP, DON'T STOP, JUST FUCK ME FOREVER. PLOW MY PUSSY, IT'S ALL YOURS. FUCK ME DEEPER, HARDER. MAKE YOUR LITTLE SEX TOY SO I CAN HAVE THIS COCK IN ME ALL THE TIME. FUCK ME ZEUS!"

Deliriously, Athena was on the verge of tears, overwhelmed by the sheer amount of pleasure she got from the huge dick that was stretching her out. With a smug smile, she felt her swollen clit bump against Zeus' pelvis as he bottomed out inside her, his godly cock hitting the back of her womb, sending her back over the edge into yet another orgasm. Even with her powerful brain, she had lost count of the times she'd exploded in orgasm thanks to Zeus in the past hours. She didn't know how much longer she could handle his dick for.

As Athena collapsed backwards, holding Zeus' dick inside of her as if unwilling to give it up for a moment, Zeus changed positions, giving himself more leverage to pound Athena to the breaking point. With Athena half off the bed, her chest facing the ceiling; her hips were now just below Zeus' while standing. He towered over her, standing off the bed, legs on either side of Athena's limp body. Patiently he waited, wanting to his newest slut to experience his dominance.

Slowly fading back into consciousness, Athena felt empty, only Zeus' sizeable cockhead was inside her, nearly 10 inches of emptiness in her cunt. She opened her eyes to find herself on the carpet, her tits right in front of her face. Looking past her diamond hard nipples, she saw Zeus watching her unmoving. Then, his hips slammed down, pushing his dick back into her for an instant, drawing an appreciative moan from her. Then, he was back up again, barely in her. Athena knew in her mind what was happening; Zeus was asserting his control. But more importantly at the moment, her pussy liked it.

With Zeus hammering into her hard, fast, and deeper than ever, Athena swore as Zeus rubbed her G-spot nonstop. Nearly an hour into this new position, Athena felt that telltale feeling, bigger than ever this time. With Zeus relentless above her, and her big boobs slapping against her once regal face, now open in a constant moan, Athena was completely submissive to Zeus, willing to do anything for him.

Athena managed to scream "FILL ME UP, PAINT MY VIRGIN CUNT WITH YOUR TASTY CUM, LET ME BE YOUR CUMDUMPSTER ZEUS. BLAST MY WHOLE BODY WITH YOUR SEED, CLAIM MY BODY! MAKE ME YOUR BITCH! MAKE ME LIKE ANNABETH!" Then she came, milking Zeus' potent seed out of him. After pounding his daughter's virgin cunt for hours, Zeus sunk completely into her, pushing his whole cockhead into her womb. Then with a bestial roar, he let himself go.

Stream after stream of cum filled up Athena for the first time in eternity, feeling better than anything that came before. As she felt her womb swell with jizz, Zeus had finished binding her to him. He pulled his thick cock out of Athena's still twitching cunt, his cum flowing out of her abused hole. Her body slid down to the floor, where Zeus straddled her torso and slapped his cock between a pair of massive tits.

As his newest slut, Athena automatically wrapped her tits around the dick on her chest, making a new hole for her master to fuck. As he rocked back and forth, his dick slid towards her mouth. She eagerly sucked on his cockhead when it appeared as he fucked her tits, his dick erect again.

After ten minutes of a slow titty fuck, Zeus stood up and squatted over Athena's head. He draped his big heavy balls onto her, covered in her own juices she'd sprayed as she came countless times. Athena took a good whiff of them, the scent alone getting her juices flowing, before she started to service Zeus' ball sack. With her hands, she was pumping Zeus' dick, excited because he was erect, and that always meant good things.

Zeus was amazed at the transformation Athena had undergone. From the not so shy virgin just hours ago, to the completely subservient whore she was when he wanted now. Groaning as Athena sucked one of his balls, he stood up.

Looking at Athena's eager yet exhausted expression he said:

"Get up slut; it's time for round 2."


End file.
